100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remus Lupin
Remus John Lupin (b. March 10, 1960) is a half-blood wizard and werewolf born in England. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1971-1978 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. After graduation, Remus participated in the Wizarding War against Voldemort and acted as a spy among werewolves to aid in the conflict. After the war's end, he emigrated to America and obtained a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History When Remus was a young boy, his father offended the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. In doing so, he drove Greyback to break into their family home on the full moon and turn Remus into a werewolf. In the wizarding world, there is a massive stigma against werewolves, and the Lupin family spent the rest of Remus' childhood moving from place to place quickly in order to avoid detection of Remus and his condition. Hogwarts When Remus was eleven-years-old, Albus Dumbledore came to personally invite him to attend Hogwarts. He told the Lupins that he was aware of Remus' condition, and it wouldn't be a problem for him to attend. Ever since he became headmaster, he had been inviting werewolf children to attend when they turned eleven, though he admitted that he did not locate all of them. Upon his arrival at Hogwarts, Remus quickly became friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Though Lily often berated and came to blows with Remus' other friends, Remus acted as something of a mediator and bridge between the two sides. The four boys quickly became exceptionally close, and they began making names for themselves as the biggest pranksters in the school's history. Of the group, Remus was caught the least often, and he was typically seen as the tag along by the professors. This, of course, was untrue as Remus was usually the mastermind behind the Marauders'-as they called themselves-more elaborate pranks. He simply happened to be better at lying than the other three. During this time, Remus' three friends discovered that he was a werewolf and quickly resolved to become animagi so that they could stay with him during the full moon. The three were successful, and they soon began using their sneaking skills and animal forms to explore the castle more thoroughly than any group of students in its history had ever done. After Hogwarts Remus joined the Order of the Phoenix after graduating from Hogwarts, and that was when his friends' lives were even more changed when Sirius met Emmaline Vance. The brilliant witch was close friends with Lily, now Lily Potter, and she married Sirius soon after joining the group. Emmaline proved to be as good a friend to Remus as Sirius was to James. The two became exceptionally close, and Emmaline and Sirius honored Remus by naming him Godfather to their second child, Marius Black upon his birth. In fact, Emmaline was so concerned with helping Remus that she, too, chose to become an animagius to help him through the transformations now that his three other friends were entering into highly taxing jobs. Unfortunately, this camaraderie would not last long. When Voldemort began using werewolves more prominently in his campaigns, Remus offered to infiltrate the werewolf camps and spy for the Order. This meant that he was often away from all his friends for months at a time, and they were all unaware what he was doing. The defeat of Voldemort was one of the darkest days in Remus' life as it corresponded to the deaths of three of his closest friends and the revelation that his fourth friend was a traitor. As a result, Remus left Albion, only keeping in touch with Emmaline at her insistance. Picquery, Chase & Associates Remus traveled to America because he knew that the country was much more liberal in regard to werewolves. Whereas in Albion, he could not so much as hold a job as a store clerk, America had no objections to him living in wizarding areas or getting a job at their consulting firm: Picquery, Chase & Associates. The firm worked to assist magical families with rectifying problems ranging from political scandal in the M.A.C.U.S.A. to exorcising violent spirits from family manor homes. This was the first time that Remus ever felt as though he was a proper member of wizard society. None of his colleagues judged him for his condition, and none of them ever made him feel as though he were less than them. On one of his cases with PCA, he was sent to assist Professor Willow Summers with locating her missing daughter without alerting the press to the disappearance that would surely destroy her wife's political career. Professor Summers was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the two worked closely to track the teenaged Vanessa Summers to a local vampire den where she was drugging herself with vampire venoms. When Remus expertly bested the vampires long enough to get Vanessa out and to her mother, Professor Summers offered Remus an apprenticeship in Defense Against the Dark Arts; an opportunity he would never have gotten in England. Ilvermorny With the permission of his employers at PCA, Remus left his post and traveled Ilvermorny to begin his apprenticeship. Again, Remus was stunned by America. Not only were there other werewolves present in the school, there were two on staff and many other magical beings present among the student body and staff. Remus' study under Professor Summers was extensive. She had a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts with a specialization in the study of Dark Curses and a secondary specialization in Dark Rituals. By training under her, Lupin immersed himself in the subject in a way that he had never done at Hogwarts. Over the course of three years, he completed the mastery and achieved the specializations that Willow taught him and got certified by both the M.A.C.U.S.A. and the International Confederation of Wizards. He then began studying under Summers' colleague and friend Matthew Giles, who helped him achieve a specialization in Dark Creatures over the course of two more years of study. Powers and Abilities Remus Lupin is an accomplished wizard and a Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is an expert in his field and is world renowned for his study of the subject. * Defense Against the Dark Arts: Remus is a certified Master of Defense Against the Dark Arts in the United States and with the International Confederation of Wizards. He holds specializations in Dark Curses, Dark Magic, and Dark Creatures. Remus has a vast understanding of his subject matter. * Duelling: Remus is a gifted duelist and is capable of combating many opponents simultaneously. Among the Order of the Phoenix, it was noted that Remus' skills were superior to most of the Aurors fighting against Voldemort, and it was only his lycanthropy that prevented him from being hired by the Ministry of Magic. HIs skills were further honed once he came to America and was trained at Ilvermorny. Category:Harry Potter Fandom